londorwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
''Miril brought forth every form of fauna and flora that has ever been found in Elrinia, and Visrin cultivated the fish, and the great Leviathan, and he set the constellations in the sky, with the help of Thara, to make maritime navigation possible. And it was during this time that Thradia used her great mastery of the elements to bring forth the races, and reasoning beings were brought into existence.'' History Origin It came to pass that humanity was created, and they were given a strong reasoning mind, versatility, and grace. Miril placed her new creation into the Grasslands of Elrinia, and from there the first humans spread into the world. They worked the soil and brought forth great harvests. They hunted among the woods, and from the hills they brought forth gold. They saw of the works of the Dwarves: metal and machines, and they said unto themselves, "We too shall build." And so humanity began to build cities throughout the land of Galirede. And they mastered fire, and burned coal with which to melt iron, and they began to make steel as the dwarves did. It was during this time that there were many Giants in the world. And the humans of old clashed with the Hadrir, the hill giants, and the hill giants spilled the blood of humanity until it rose to the bridles of their horses and flowed like a sea. And some Hadrir lay with the daughters of men, and from their loins sprang the first Goliaths. And when the Goliaths grew to adulthood and began to multiply, they spake unto their kin and said: "The land will not sustain our people and yours. We will depart into the mountains of Erranor, and we will live atop the mountains in which the Dwarves reside. Our love for our kin does not falter, but if we remain among humanity, then we shall all surely perish." A generation passed since the humans fought with the Hadrir, and then the great wyrms entered the world. And the world burned with the fury of the dragons. Strongholds crumbled under the might of the dragons, and all of the races quaked with fear. In that time, the giants arose from their mighty fortress cities and marched out to meet them in battle, and they fought a bloody war which lasted for twenty years, until the strength of the giants and the dragons was exhausted In the time that followed the fall of the Kelathon, kingdom of the giants, the priests of Kraeth formed a conspiracy to bring the world under the domain of death. They desolated the land between Erranor and Eyrodd, in the midst of Autumnhold and the dead marched into all lands. They burned crops, slaughtered livestock, and raised the slain into undeath. The world itself stood at the precipice of destruction at the hands of Kraeth's wicked servants. Yet an alliance of humans, elves, and dwarves turned back the tides of death with a decisive offensive into the heart of Shadowlyn, and when the Lich King lay dead at their feet, the hordes of Shadowlyn returned to the dust. Humanity flourished in Galirede and knew nothing but peace and prosperity, until the orcs invaded their lands from the south, and the Hobgoblin Legions from the north. Humanity was tested to the brink of failure, and thousands fell in defense of their homeland, but they were not united. Generations of war and death had stricken humanity, and yet they still remained scattered and disjointed. Many believed that the doom of humanity was surely at hand. It was in this time that a hero rose from among the ranks of humanity. A warrior sprung from the loins of Eudon, and he was named Jordanus. He was a mighty man, standing a head taller than all others, and possessing strength that could not be matched. It was said by some that his mother lay with giants, for his his power knew no equal. He lead as vanguard against the invading armies, and raised his banner to unite the clans of humanity. In turn, they rallied to his cause, and when their victory had been won, they hailed him as their king. In the time since then, House Eudon has always produced an heir to sit upon the throne of Galirede. Formation of the Great Houses Following the crowning of Jordanus Eudon, the other prominent families of the Kingdom of Galirede gave their allegiance to the new king, and they built his fortress and the seat of his power in the richest of human cities: Rivergate, and he claimed the towns of Bellwind, Swiftwick, Mudville, Aurora, Staggulf, and Anvil Steel, along with all of their lands as his domain. In return, King Eudon gave to them six fiefs and the surrounding towns and villages to serve as the seat of their power and the extent of their territories. Eric Dalarache was named the Duke of Rosefront, and he was given the towns of Pearlhold, Northstall, Dogpoint, Dewhurst, Greenburgh, Wayfront, Brittlecliff and Westmire, along with all of their lands as his domain. Talmon Iverath was named the Duke of Redsilver, and was given Sauthune, Maplebrook, Antolon, and Auriville, along with all of their lands as his domain. Katlyn Rotarad was named the Duchess of Mistport, and was given the towns of Mormill, Stonestrand, Oldbreach, Beachview, and Quickhallow, along with all of their lands as her domain. Zachary Tomardon was named the Duke of Shemlen Morriane, and was given the towns of Silverland, Coldrock, Avilimar, and Clerfort, along with all of their lands as his domain. Patricia Wisehand was named the Duchess of Clearcoast, and was given the towns of Whitecliff, Soothvale, and Flatmere, along with all of their lands as her domain. Matew Udaran was named the Duke of Swiftmoore, and was given the towns of Honeyvale, Glimmercairn, Nightview, Sleekport, and Mightscar, along with all of their lands as his domain. And the rulers of Galirede took a census of the fighting men of the land. Family by family they tallied the numbers of men able to wield a sword. From the House of Dalarache and its surrounding territory came thirty-five thousand able to bear arms. From the House of Iverath and its surrounding territory came twenty thousand able to bear arms. From the House of Rotarad came twenty-eight thousand able to bear arms. From the House of Tomardon came twenty-thousand able to bear arms. From the House of Wisehand came fifteen thousand able to bear arms. From the House of Udaran came twenty-eight thousand able to bear arms. From the House of Eudon came thirty thousand able to bear arms. In total, from the Kingdom of Galirede came one hundred, seventy-six thousand men able to bear arms in service to the Crown. The lineages of the vassalage of the kingdoms of Galirede is recorded in the Book of Lineage. Growing Power In the time of King Eudon, the halflings of the Coral Lagoon came on great ships of wood, coated with pitch and driven along the seas with great sails, and the halflings bartered with humanity. They traded in gold, silver, precious gems, livestock, produce, and spices. And King Eudon looked to the sea and saw a great frontier of opportunity for all mankind. And he commanded his artisans to create vessels like those of the halfling ships. And he commanded the stone masons of Galirede to set themselves to fortifying the Kingdom's great cities, and paving their streets with cobblestone, and building high walls and towers from which the warriors could repel siege to their people. And he commanded the smiths to design and standardize the weapons and armor with which the warriors would arm themselves. And the smiths stoked their furnaces and brought forth swords, bucklers, chain and plate mail, spears, javelins, and arrows. And they shared their designs that Galirede's fighters might all share in the same splendor. From the finest of his fighting forces, Eudon selected soldiers to serve as his own personal guard, and he gave them suits of fine plate mail, and he knighted the commanders of his personal guard and gave to them estates in the vicinity of Rivergate. And he gave the title of Count to those who ruled the cities under his domain, and mandated them to institute a guard to protect their citizens, and appoint judges to enforce the laws of the land. And the other lords of Galirede did the same. During this time artisans and bards created great and splendorous works of art, song, and writings. Knowledge spread over the land as the waters cover Londorwin, and the culture of Galirede deepened and flourished. Hunger and disease became a thing of the past as food and healing became available to all. King Eudon created a standardized military consisting of infantry and seafaring vessels for the protection of his kingdom, which he swore would never fall prey to the aggression of other races again. And he reached out to the other races in peace and established trade with the Dwarves of Erranor, the Elves of Autumnhold, and brokered agreements with these as well as the Halflings of the Coral Lagoon. The land of Galirede prospered under his rule. Religion During the time of Galirede's renaissance, the priests of Thara, Elyna, Laena, Miril, Tyris, Dain, Soulon, Thradia, and Visrin went to King Eudon and they said unto him: "O good King Eudon, the gods have blessed thee wonderously, and the splendor of thy kingdom is as a ray of divine light piercing the veil of darkness. Now, O King, give to us stone masons and artisans, marble, gold, and precious stones that we might erect a temple in worship to the nine divines who have so blessed our people. For as thou hast unified humanity, we would unify our faith in the gods, that peace might abound in the land." And King Eudon was pleased with their request, and gave them everything that they asked for. And they built a tremendous cathedral in the midst of the city, and they named their faith the Unity of the Nine Divines. The temple of the Unity was built around a sanctuary which housed shrines to all of the nine divines. Off of this sanctuary was built a great library of the Unity, where the histories would be kept. Behind the shrines lay the most sacred altar to the Unity, where the sacrifices are offered to the nine. The altar, unlike the rest of the structure, is constructed from uncut, river-smoothed stones of enormous size. The grounds around the temple contain the clerical quarters where the clergy would be given personal housing. Around the Unity was constructed a fine wall of white stone, similar to the construction of the other buildings on the temple's grounds. Thus was the Temple of the Unity constructed. And the Unity offered prayers and sacrifices to the gods, and the gods blessed the land of Galirede with abundant crops, healthy livestock, rain, and temperate weather. The Unity gave instruction to the peoples of Galirede, and taught them of tolerance, love, and peace. And the people of Galirede prospered in their souls.Category:Races Category:Galirede